Melody in My Heart
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: The D6, band yang sangat terkenal mencari pengganti untuk vocalis wanita mereka yang pergi ke Amerika. Ran berniat untuk mengikuti audisinya, tapi bagaimana jika sang vocalis pria tidak menyukainya? chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Ya, inilah dia konser terakhir Shiho di The D6 sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika! Selamat menyaksikannya!" teriak sang vocalis pria dari D6, Shinichi Kudo.

"Aku pasti akan mengingat kalian semua! Aku harap kalian menikmati lagu ini!" kata sang vocalis wanita, Shiho Miyano.

Kaito dan Heiji mulai memainkan intro lagu yang sangat dikenalnya dengan gitar mereka masing-masing sedangkan Saguru memainkan intro lagu dengan keybordnya. Semua penonton yang mengerubungi terdiam saat mendengar intro lagu tersebut. Shiho menarik napas panjang dan menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives… where we're gonna be when we turn twenty five… I keep thinking times will never change… keep on thinking things will always be same…"

Para penonton yang mendengar lagu Graduation mengalun dengan lembutnya dari mulut Shiho masih terdiam dalam sepi. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mulai menitikkan air mata, merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Shiho juga. Dan setelah cukup lama, ada beberapa yang ikut bernyanyi dengan niat membuat Shiho tersenyum di hari terakhirnya bersama The D6.

"Sonoko, aku… aku ga nyangka kalau mereka akan menyanyikan lagu ini… hiks…" kata Ran sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hahaha… aku juga! Sepertinya ini akan menguras air mata kita, ya?" kata Sonoko yang mengusap air matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar lagu yang memang untuk perpisahan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody in My Heart<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Melody in My Heart milik Seina Hanagata.

**Warning:** sedikit OOC, pastinya AU, aneh, asal-asalan bikin, judul dan cerita agak-agak ga nyambung, dan lainnya~ suka ato ga suka silahkan review aja aku terima semua pendapat kalian karena untukku belajar menjadi lebih beik lagi ^^

**Summary: **The D6, band yang sangat terkenal mencari pengganti untuk vocalis wanita mereka yang pergi ke Amerika. Ran berniat untuk mengikuti audisinya, tapi bagaimana jika sang vocalis pria tidak menyukainya?

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap: 1_ <strong>

Cip cip cip…

Pagi terlihat cukup cerah hari ini. Ran hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari The D6 yang ada di hpnya menggunakan earphone. Ia masih ingat bagaimana konser tadi malam. Konser terakhir sang vocalis wanita, Shiho yang cukup menguras air mata. Oh iya, saat itu Ran menangis bukan karena Shiho mau pergi, tapi karena lagunya memang menyedihkan. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu yang mengalun dengan lembut itu.

Brak!

Spontan Ran terkaget saat mendengar sebuah gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Sonoko di depannya. Ia membuka sebelah earphonenya dan menatap Sonoko jengkel.

"Apaan sih?" kata Ran kesal.

"Lihat ini!" kata Sonoko sambil menunjukkan sebuah selembaran. Ran mengambil selembaran itu dengan paksa.

_**The D6 mengadakan audisi untuk mencari pengganti Shiho Miyano.**_

_**Syaratnya harus mempunyai bakat menyanyi, bisa **__**menyanyikan minimal 3 lagu The D6**__**,**__** menyanyikan lagu bergenre apapun,**__** wanita, usia dari 1**__**5**__**-1**__**8**__** tahun.**_

_**Pendaftaran melalui Online di **__** sertakan foto dan segera print nomor peserta setelah berhasil daftar.**_

_**Audisi diadakan hari sabtu, 17 Maret, jam 08:00-17:00, di Studio 1 Nichiuri TV.**_

_**So, come and join us!**_

Ran tak berkedip melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat dari wajahnya. Sonoko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ran seperti itu.

"I-ini beneran?" kata Ran ga percaya. Sonoko mengangguk dengan yakin. Ran semakin tersenyum melihat keyakinan Sonoko.

"Suara kamu bagus kok, jadi kamu pasti bisa lolos! Hehehe…" kata Sonoko sambil menggenggam tangan Ran dan tersenyum lebbar penuh keyakinan. Ran mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, aku pasti bisa menjadi vocalis The D6!" teriak Ran penuh semangat.

.

"Shinichi, lihat!" kata Eisuke sambil menunjuk keluar jendela memperlihatkan kerumunan orang-orang yang bersiap untuk audisi.

"A-aku merinding melihatnya!" kata Heiji sambil menatap mereka takut-takut.

"Bukankah justru bagus jika seramai ini?" kali ini giliran Kaito sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau memang suka keramaian, berbeda dengannya!" kata Makoto sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Tapi percuma jika ramai kalau ga ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang kita mau!" kata Saguru sambil kembali ke tempatnya.

"Benar kata Saguru, lagi pula aku ga yakin ada yang bisa menggantikan Shiho!" kata Shinichi sambil berjalan pelan ke tempatnya tadi.

"Wah wah… jangan-jangan gosip kamu pacaran dengan Shiho itu benar lagi?" kata Kaito menggoda Shinichi. Shinichi membuang muka sambil bertopang dagu.

"Cih, aku tidak menyukai wanita yang sepertinya!"

Para anggota The D6 yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecuali Kaito yang malah tersenyum. Senyuman yang penuh dengan kemenangan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari audisi mencari pengganti Shiho. Studio 1 Nichiuri TV terlihat ramai sejak pagi buta. Dan beberapa menit lagi, audisi akan dimulai. Oh iya, audisi ini diadakan secara Off Air!

Setelah beberapa menit, audisipun dimulai. Peserta pertama memasuki ruangan dengan penuh keyakinan. Shinichi hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ryoko Akagi?" kata Heiji sambil melihat sebuah kertas yang ia pegang.

"Ya!" kata perempuan itu yakin.

"Ya sudah, silahkan mulai!" kata Saguru mempersilahkan. Ryoko menarik napas dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik The D6.

"Sometimes I wish I could save you… and there're so many things that I want you to know…"

Eisuke menutup wajahnya. Heiji dan Makoto hanya melongo. Saguru menatap Ryoko dengan takut-takut. Kaito hanya tersenyum miris.

"Ya cukup!" teriak Kaito menghentikan Ryoko yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Bagaimana?" kata Ryoko dengan penasaran. Eisuke melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Saguru dan Makoto menggeleng.

"Heh?" hanya suara pelan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Heiji. Kaito melirik Shinichi.

"Oi, gimana?" kata Kaito sambil menyikut Shinichi. Shinichi meliriknya balik.

"Menurutmu?" kata Shinichi cukup keras. Kaito menghembuskan napasnya berat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf Ryoko, kamu gagal!" lanjut Kaito masih tetap tersenyum. Ryoko terlihat cukup kaget, tapi akhirnya ia berjalan pelan keluar. Peserta berikutnya masuk ga lama setelah Ryoko keluar.

"Just be friends… all we gotta do… just be friends… time to say goodbye…"

"Maaf ya…"

"Senandung lagu cinta… tercipta untukmu… yang getarkan hati ini…"

"Gomennasai…"

"I've made my mistake… got nowhere to run… the night goes on as I'm fading the way…"

"Maaf…"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Ampun deh ga ada yang suaranya bagusan dikit apa ya?" teriak Heiji frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Udah jam 15:00 tapi kita masih belum nemuin yang bagus walaupun satu orang lho!" kata Kaito malas.

"Jangan-jangan bener kata Shinichi kalo ga ada yang bisa gantiin Shiho lagi?" kata Eisuke sambil melirik Shinichi. Ternyata yang dilirik malah tertidur.

"Dia parah ya, bisa-bisanya tidur disaat yang kaya gini?" kata Makoto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah, udahlah yang penting bisa nemuin orang dengan suara bagus! Yaudah suruh masuk aja lagi!" kata Saguru sambil melihat data peserta yang akan masuk. Suaranya bisa bagus ga ya orang ini? batin Saguru ragu.

.

"Aduuuuuhhhh…." Teriak Ran sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kamu pasti belum makan dari pagi ya?" kata Sonoko dengan cemas. Ran mengangguk pelan. Sonoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalo begini kamu juga kan yang repot? Harusnya kamu itu siapin makanan!" kata Sonoko kesal. Ran hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe… gomenne, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi pagi," kata Ran pelan tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari perutnya.

"Panggilan kepada peserta dengan nomor 135 diharap segera memasuki ruang audisi!"

Ran langsung menatap Sonoko panik.

"I-itu nomorku! Aku harus tampil!"

"Ga, Ran! Kamu harus makan dulu! kamu ga mungkin ikut audisi dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Ga mau! Aku udah nunggu saat ini dari tadi pagi! Aku udah ga apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong! Pokoknya biar aku bilang ke mereka kalo kamu harus makan dulu baru boleh tampil!"

Sonoko berlari kecil ke ruangan tempat audisi. Saat masuk, para personil The D6 langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kok beda sama yang di foto? Kamu benar Ran Mouri?" kata Eisuke bingung dan ragu. Sonoko menggeleng pelan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Bukan! Aku temannya! Aku-"

"Kalau bukan peserta lebih baik kau keluar!" kata Shinichi cepat memotong kata-kata Sonoko. Lho? Kapan dia bangunnya? Batin Kaito bingung. Sonoko terlihat kesal dengannya. Ia melangkah sampai ke meja para personil The D6.

Brak!

"Heh! Aku juga akan keluar secepatnya setelah mengatakan kepadamu kalau Ran sedang sakit, jadi aku mohon kau meluangkan waktu untuknya sebentar saja!" bentak Sonoko. Shinichi balik melihatnya dengan kesal juga.

Cklek!

"Gomennasai, aku-"

"Kau Ran Mouri?" kata Shinichi cepat dan lagi-lagi memotong kata-kata Ran yang baru saja masuk dengan napas yang terengah-engah sambil memegangi perutnya. Ran mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, aku Ran! Ada apa?"

"Kau ini serius mengikuti audisi tidak sih? Kalo ingin mengikuti audisi ini ga usah bawa-bawa temanmu dong! Cukup kamu saja bisa kan?" kata Shinichi sambil menatap Ran tajam. Ran hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Lalu, temanmu ini sudah membuang-buang waktu kami! Kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang mengikuti audisi ini? kalo kau hanya main-main lebih baik kau keluar saja dari sini, masih banyak orang yang serius mengikuti audisi ini kok!" lanjut Shinichi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Ran mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia mulai kesal dengan orang yang sedari tadi bisanya hanya mengoceh mulu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka orang yang ia idolakan selama ini ternyata berkelakuan seperti itu. Ia tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan menuju tempat Shinichi.

"Kau pikir siapa kau ini berani mengatakan semua itu, hah? Kau hanya seorang manusia biasa juga! Sombong sekali jadi orang! Aku tadinya serius mengikuti audisi ini, tapi aku menjadi muak dengan semua ini saat melihat kelakuanmu tadi!" teriak Ran dengan sangat kesal.

"Oh ya? kalo begitu kau bisa berjalan kearah pintu keluar kok! Silahkan!" kata Shinichi sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan pintu keluar. Ran sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menonjok pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sonoko menarik tangan Ran karena ia tau kalau Ran sudah ingin menghajar Shinichi.

"Kita keluar saja ya! aku ga suka ada keributan!" kata Sonoko sambil tersenyum layaknya malaikat.

"Eh! Jangan dong! Kamu kan peserta juga, jadi kamu juga harus ikut audisinya!" kata Kaito berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Kaito. Lagian juga, kalau kamu keluar tandanya kamu kalah dan Shinichi menang! Aku yakin, kamu tidak suka kalah darinya kan?" kata Saguru sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo! Dengan keyakinanmu tadi, aku yakin kamu bisa mengalahkan Shinichi! Hehehe…" kali ini giliran Heiji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wah wah keliatannya seru ya! aku jadi bingung nih harus bela yang mana!" kata Makoto sambil melirik Shinichi yang terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata dari teman-temannya tadi.

"Ayo, Ran! Kamu pasti lolos audisi ini! buktikan kalau dia ga lebih hebat darimu!" dukung Sonoko sambil berjalan menjauhi Ran.

"Kamu bisa mulai bernyanyi kok!" kata Eisuke mempersilahkan. Ran masih terlihat kesal, lalu ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat Ran.

"Hanareteite mo sousa bokura wa… amakakeru seiza no uraomote… sazameku hiru mo… setsunai yoru mo… sora wo koe hikareau jemini sa…"

Saguru langsung duduk dengan tegap saat mendengar suara Ran. Heiji, Makoto, dan Eisuke langsung tersenyum. Kaito tersenyum lebar sambil melirik Shinichi yang terlihat ga percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sonoko hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Futume ga sameta gozen niji… totemo… kowai… yume wo mitanda… hitori furueru konna toki… dare ka… dare ka… tasukete yo…"

"Kono sora ga ochita you na kanashimi mo…" Shinichi bernyanyi dengan sangat pelan, tapi sepertinya masih bisa di dengar oleh Kaito. Kaito semakin ingin tertawa jika melihat Shinichi yang seperti itu.

"Mune no oku kara kikoete kuru…"

"Tokashite yuku atataka na rizumu sa…" kali ini Shinichi agak mengencangkan suaranya, tapi hanya bisa terdengar sampai di tempat Saguru yang duduk di samping Kaito. Saguru menengok kearah Shinichi dengan ga percaya.

"Kienai you ni dakishimete…"

Heiji keluar dari tempatnya dan mengambil gitar acousticnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ran dan memainkan kunci dari lagu Gemini sambil ikut bernyanyi dengan Ran. Shinichi terlihat kaget melihat Heiji yang bergabung dengan Ran.

"Michi ni mayotte… fuan na toki wa… me wo tojite kodou wo kanjite… kajikamu asa mo… kedarui gogo mo… kono oto de futari wa tsunagetteru…"

Heiji dan Ran terlihat sangat menikmati lagu itu. Baik permainan gitar Heiji maupun suara Ran terdengar sangat merdu. Bahkan Eisuke, Makoto dan Saguru juga ikut bernyanyi.

"Ya sudah cukup! Kita tentukan sekarang!" kata Kaito menyudahi Ran bernyanyi. Heiji mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kaito tanda bahwa dia setuju Ran menjadi pengganti Shiho. Ran tersenyum senang melihat Heiji menyetujuinya seperti itu. rasa sakit di perutnya kini hilang sudah.

"Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa bikin aku ikutan nyanyi kaya tadi lho! Hehehe…" kata Heiji sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aku ikut Heiji!" kata Saguru sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka suaranya! Hehehe…" kata Makoto sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh kalo aku bilang ga!" kata Eisuke sambil bersandar di kursinya yang empuk itu.

"Ok, kalo Shinichi gimana?"

"Aku…"

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Star list:<strong>

**Ran Mouri**

**Sonoko Suzuki**

**Shinichi Kudou**

**Kaito Kuroba**

**Heiji Hattori**

**Eisuke Hondo**

**Saguru Hakuba**

**Makoto Kyogoku**

**Shiho Miyano**

**Ryoko Akagi**

**Song list:**

**Graduation by Vitamin C**

**Save You by Simple Plan**

**Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine**

**Senandung Lagu Cinta-Ada Band**

**How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan**

**Gemini by Rin and Len Kagamine**

* * *

><p>AN:

Hai minna-san ini pertama kalinya aku ke fandom DC lho! Sebenernya aku ngumpulin semua komik Conan dan suka baca-baca ficnya tapi baru sempet bikin fic ini! hureeeyyy… *lempar buku sekolah* oh iya lagi-lagi pada akhirnya aku bikin fic yang bertemakan band kaya gini -_- mirip dengan ficku yang di fandom Captain Tsubasa dengan judul Shining Star. Terus-terus ini nama bandnya pake nama band milik seseorang D6 tapi aku tambahin kata 'The' hehehe… Gomenne kalo fic ini alurnya kecepetan ato ga nyambung antara dialog satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku jika aku ada salah sekali lagi maap banget dan mohon klik review ya! hehehe… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku…"

Semua hanya bisa terdiam menunggu Shinichi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ran menghembuskan napasnya berat. Pasti orang ini tidak setuju aku bergabung batin Ran sambil menatap Shinichi takut-takut.

"Kau lama sekali Shinichi! Jangan buat kita penasaran dong!" teriak Heiji dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui siapapun menggantikan Shiho!" kata Shinichi datar dan cukup dingin dengan membalikkan kursi putarnya kearah belakang. Semua terkaget mendengar kata-kata Shinichi kecuali Ran karena memang ia sudah menduga hal itu.

"Lima lawan satu, jadi Mouri tetap akan menjadi pengganti Shiho!" kata Makoto sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Tapi kalo Shinichi bilang ngga, bukannya…" kata Eisuke terputus. Semua personil The D6 langsung menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Ne, tapi tadi aku dengar Shinichi ikut bernyanyi lho!" kata Kaito dengan senyum jahilnya. Shinichi memutar kursinya dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan cukup kaget dan wajah yang memblushing sedikit. Kaito menahan tawanya saat melihat Shinichi.

"Oh iya, aku juga denger sih tadi waktu Mouri nyanyi bagian tokashite yuku atataka na rizumu sa, Shinichi ikutan nyanyi dan keliatan menikmati lagu itu," kata Saguru membela Kaito yang semakin membuat wajah Shinichi memblushing karena malu.

"Hah? Kok aku ngga denger sih? Aku kan juga mau liat!" kata Sonoko tiba-tiba. Shinichi terlihat kesal karena terpojokkan oleh teman-temannya seperti itu. Beberapa perempatan terlihat menghiasi kepala Shinichi.

Brak!

"Pokoknya aku tetap ngga setuju!" kata Shinichi sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody in My Heart<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Melody in My Heart milik Seina Hanagata.

**Warning:** sedikit OOC, pastinya AU, aneh, asal-asalan bikin, judul dan cerita agak-agak ga nyambung, dan lainnya~ suka ato ga suka silahkan review aja aku terima semua pendapat kalian karena untukku belajar menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^

**Summary: **The D6, band yang sangat terkenal mencari pengganti untuk vocalis wanita mereka yang pergi ke Amerika. Ran berniat untuk mengikuti audisinya, tapi bagaimana jika sang vocalis pria tidak menyukainya?

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap: 2_ <strong>

Ran hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti itu. Ia takut The D6 jadi bertengkar seperti tadi karena membelanya untuk menjadi pengganti Shiho.

"Tenang saja, Shinichi emang suka begitu. Paling ntar dia balik lagi kok!" kata Kaito mencoba untuk menenangkan Ran sambil tersenyum manis. Ran tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Heiji, mendingan kamu cari Shinichi terus ajak ngobrol baik-baik!" kata Makoto. Heiji mengangguk dan pergi keluar ruangan mencari Shinichi.

"Dasar Shinichi, sifatnya itu masih saja kaya anak SD!" kata Saguru pelan.

"Udah, kamu ngga usah mikirin Shinichi! Pokoknya mulai besok kamu latihan sama kita-kita!" kata Eisuke sambil tersenyum. Ran mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh minta no hpnya? Buat dihubungin kalo ada latihan hehehe…" kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan hpnya.

.

"Shinichi!" teriak Heiji sambil berlari menyusul Shinichi. Shinichi menengok dengan tampang kesal.

"Apa?" kata Shinichi setengah berteriak. Kini perempatan mulai bermunculan di kepala Heiji.

"Ngga usah pake nyolot bisa kali! Kamu ini kenapa sih kaya gitu sama Mouri? Emang dia punya salah apa?"

"Dia… pokoknya aku ngga setuju dia gantiin Shiho!"

"Kalo bukan Mouri, tapi yang lain yang gantiin Shiho apa kamu setuju?"

"Tetep ngga!"

"Terus?"

"Ya aku ngga mau ada yang gantiin Shiho! Pasti Shiho bakal balik ke Jepang dan bergabung sama The D6 lagi kok!"

Heiji terdiam cukup lama saat mendengar kata-kata Shinichi. Mungkin memang Shiho suatu saat nanti akan kembali ke Jepang, tapi itu baru mungkin kan? masa iya The D6 harus menunggu Shiho sampai dalam waktu yang tak bisa di tentukan? Atau The D6 akan berhenti ngeband sampai Shiho akan kembali lagi? Kalo dia ngga kembali lagi gimana?

Heiji menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk Shinichi. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, jadi ngga ada yang akan mau mengalah. Heiji menatap Shinichi dan menepuk bahu Shinichi.

"Dengar, Shiho memang akan kembali, tapi kita belum tau hal itu benar atau ngganya kan? jadi untuk jaga-jaga kita harus mencari penggantinya untuk sementara. Kalo bener Shiho akan kembali, kita pikirkan itu nanti!" kata Heiji mencoba untuk menjelaskan dan membujuk Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam dan membuang muka dari Heiji. Heiji semakin kesal dengan Shinichi. Ingin rasanya ia menelan Shinichi hidup-hidup sekarang juga, tapi ia menahan semua itu. Ia tau betul saat ini Shinichi sedang galau karena Shiho yang mungkin ia cintai itu pergi.

"Lagi pula Mouri ngga terlalu buruk, buktinya kamu ikut bernyanyi kan tadi?" lanjut Heiji dengan nada menggoda. Shinichi melihat Heiji dengan kaget.

"Wah wah… jangan-jangan bener ya kata Kaito? Hahaha…" kata Heiji terus menggoda Shinichi yang wajahnya terlihat memblushing lagi.

"Sudahlah aku ngga mau mengingat itu! terserah kalian saja mau bagaimana, tapi yang pasti aku ngga akan mau mengakui Mouri sebagai anggota The D6!" kata Shinichi sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi Heiji. Heiji hanya tersenyum melihat Shinichi yang seperti itu.

"Hahaha… jarang-jarang liat Shinichi memblushing kaya gitu!"

.

Ran menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Sonoko yang melihat Ran seperti itu sejak keluar dari Studio 1 Nichiuri TV hanya bisa terdiam karena ngga tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hei, Sonoko! Menurutmu, kenapa Shinichi seperti itu?" kata Ran sambil menatap Sonoko.

"Mungkin dia ngga mau ada yang bisa gantiin Shiho. Bukannya pernah ada gosip kalo mereka pacaran?"

"Jadi gosip itu benar ya?"

"Mana aku tau, aku kan bukan fansnya The D6!"

Ran kembali terdiam. Sonoko yang merasa tak enak dengan suasana di dalam mobilnya, menyetel radio dengan volume yang cukup keras. Terdengar sebuah intro lagu. Sonoko terdiam untuk memastikan lagu apa yang sedang diputar.

**I can be tough I can be strong**

**But with you it's not like that at all**

**There's a girl that gives a shit**

**Behind this wall you just walk through it**

"Ini lagunya siapa ya?" kata Sonoko bingung sambil melihat Ran yang sepertinya tau lagu yang sedang mengalun cukup lembut itu.

"Wish You Were Here by Sherry," kata Ran pelan. Sonoko terdiam dan kembali menikmati lagu itu.

"Oh iya, Sherry itu wajahnya kaya gimana sih? Suaranya lumayan bagus ya!" kata Sonoko berkomentar.

"Setau aku sih, belum pernah ada yang liat dia dan dia juga terkenalnya dari dunia maya, tapi lagu-lagunya enak dan dalem banget lho!"

"Iya sih aku juga sering denger lagu-lagu dia yang lainnya. Sering di puter di radio-radio!"

"Tapi aku ngerasa kaya pernah denger suaranya deh, tapi dimana ya?"

"Oh iya, ini mirip sama suaranya Shiho! Kama nyadar ngga? Masa fansnya The D6 ngga sadar sih?"

"Aku sadar kok, tapi aku masih ragu kalo Sherry sama Shiho itu orangnya sama,"

.

**Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat menghembuskan napasnya berat sambil melirik laptopnya yang sedang terkoneksi dengan internet dan sedang memutarkan sebuah lagu dari salah satu siaran radio yang ada di Jepang.

"Wah, lagumu terkenal di Jepang ya, Sherry? Eh maksudku Shiho!" kata Akemi sambil terduduk disamping gadis yang dipanggilnya Shiho itu.

"Iya nih, jadi ngga enak ninggalin Jepang! Kok nee-chan bisa tau Sherry itu aku?" kata Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Suaranya sangat mirip denganmu dan sepertinya lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sherry itu buat seseorang di The D6! Bener ngga?"

"Hahaha… nee-chan bisa aja! Tebakanmu ngga sepenuhnya salah sih!"

"Oh iya, gimana kalo kita munculin Sherry sebagai penyanyi di Amerika? Kamu pasti mau kan?"

Shiho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Akemi. Menjadi penyanyi di Amerika dengan nama Sherry? Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan dan mengejutkan untuk semua orang terutama orang-orang Jepang. Dengan yakin, Shiho mengangguk dan menyetujui usulan dari Akemi. Akemi tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Ok, biar aku urus semuanya!" kata Akemi sambil berjalan menjauhi Shiho.

"Konbanwa minna-san, kali ini kita akan menyampaikan informasi yang mungkin cukup mengejutkan untuk semuanya. Siapa yang ga kenal band The D6? Semua orang pasti kenal band yang satu itu dengan personilnya enam orang cowok ganteng dan keren dan satu vokalis perempuan yang cantik. Eits, vokalisnya bukan Shiho Miyano lagi karena dia udah ke Amerika dan mungkin ia akan menjadi penyanyi di sana, jadi The D6 mengadakan audisi untuk mencari penggantinya!"

Shiho terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari penyiar radio itu. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menuruti kata-kataku ya, Shinichi!" kata Shiho pelan.

"… dan akhirnya terpilih juga seorang perempuan yang akan menggantikan Shiho! Mau tau siapa orang itu? tunggu jawabannya setelah lagu yang akan diputar berjudul My Heart dari The D6!"

Terdengar sebuah intro lagu yang sangat dikenal oleh Shiho. Lagu yang sudah cukup lama dan lagu yang mungkin telah menjadi kenangan termanisnya saat bersama The D6 dan juga Shinichi Kudo.

**Disini kau dan aku terbiasa bersama**

**Menjalani kasih sayang bahagia ku denganmu**

**Pernahkah kau menguntai hari paling indah**

**Kuukir nama kita berdua disini surga kita**

Senyuman di wajah Shiho kini berubah menjadi senyuman yang pahit. Matanya kini mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Shiho menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan masa-masa saat bersama The D6. Ia juga teringat waktu saat menyanyikan lagu My Heart.

**Bila kita mencintai yang lain**

**Mingkinkah hati ini akan tegar**

**Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah**

**Sayangku akan hilang**

"Apa kamu akan melupakanku, Shinichi?" kata Shiho di tengah isak tangisnya.

.

**If we love somebody could we be this strong**

**I will fight to win our love will conquer all**

**Wouldn't risk my love even just one night**

**Our love will stay in my heart**

**My heart**

Shinichi terdiam memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dambil menikmati lagu My Heart yang diputar melalui radio. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar suaranya dan Shiho yang menyanyikan lagu itu. ia menghembuskan napasnya berat jika mengingat bahwa Shiho telah pergi ke Amerika. Ia melirik foto-foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Foto bersama para personil The D6, foto bersama kedua orang tuanya dan foto bersama Shiho. Ia mengambil fotonya yang bersama Shiho dan mengelus foto itu dengan lembut.

"Shiho, apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa kamu senang disana?" kata Shinichi pelan.

"Ya itulah dia lagu My Heart dari The D6 dengan Shiho sebagai vokalis perempuannya. Lagu ini paling di sukain orang-orang karena banyak yang request lagu ini. Mungkin lagu ini ngga akan bisa di dengar secara live dari Shihonya lagi. Ok, kembali ke topik awal tentang vokalis barunya The D6 atau penggantinya Shiho Miyano. Kata Kuroba, orang ini suaranya ngga kalah bagus sama Shiho. Buktinya, waktu audisi Hattori sampai ikut nyanyi dan mainin gitarnya di depan orang itu bahkan Kudo sempet ikut nyanyi pelan, tapi cuma kedengeran sampai di tempatnya Hakuba aja,"

Shinichi kaget saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari penyiar radio itu yang mengatakan kalau ia ikut bernyanyi pelan. Ia meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya dengan lembut. Dan perempatan kembali terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kaito… kubunuh kau nanti!" kata Shinichi kesal.

"…ya, namanya adalah Ran Mouri! Oh iya, aku akan memutarkan lagu saat ia audisi dan minna-san bisa komentar tentang suaranya dengan cara sms ke nomer…."

Shinichi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat saat hari terakhirnya konser bersama Shiho.

**_Flashback mode: on_**

"Guys, diem sebentar dong!" kata Jodie, manager The D6. Semua personil The D6 akhirnya terdiam dengan bingung.

"Cepat, katakan!" kata Jodie sambil mendorong Shiho yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi. Shiho terlihat menarik napasnya dan matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Shiho kena-" kata Eisuke langsung dipitong oleh Shiho.

"Minna-san, ini adalah konser terakhirku karena aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok!" kata Shiho sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat palsu.

"Heh? Kenapa mendadak?" kata Heiji.

"Gomennasai, aku juga mendadak dikasih taunya," kata Shiho sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ngga gatel.

"Lalu, gimana sama The D6?" kali ini giliran Saguru.

"Kalian bisa mencari penggantiku kok!"

"Baiklah, kalo itu emang maumu, Shiho! Berarti kita harus persembahkan yang terbaik di konser terakhir Shiho bareng The D6!" kata Makoto memberikan semangat.

"Ok, ayo kita bikin semeriah mungkin!" teriak Kaito. Semua ikut berteriak dan tertawa kecuali Shinichi yang masih terdiam. Kemudian, ia pergi keluar. Melihat itu, Shiho akhirnya ikut keluar juga.

"Shinichi!" panggil Shiho. Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Shiho yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kamu ngga kasih tau aku?" kata Shinichi pelan.

"Tadi udah kan?" kata Shiho bercanda.

"Aku serius, Shiho! Kenapa kamu ngga bilang ke aku lebih cepat? Kenapa mendadak gini?"

"Aku juga baru tau tadi dari Akemi-neechan! Lagipula nanti kalian bisa cari vokalis penggantiku kok!"

"Ngga! Ngga akan ada yang bisa gantiin kamu!"

"Kamu ngga bisa egois dong! The D6 harus tetap jalan walaupun tanpa aku! Aku yakin diluar sana banyak yang lebih baik dari aku!"

"Terus bagaimana sama aku? Sama perasaan aku nantinya?"

Shiho terdiam cukup lama saat mendengar kata-kata Shinichi. Ia tau kalau Shinichi akan mengatakan hal itu karena ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali di hatinya. Ini memang berat, tapi ia sangat ingin ke Amerika menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Ia menatap Shinichi yang masih terdiam dan tertunduk. Ia menepuk bahu Shinichi.

"Tenang saja, dimanapun aku berada, kamu akan tetap di hatiku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti biasanya dan aku percaya kamu juga akan ngelakuin hal yang sama," kata Shiho pelan. Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shiho penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi, kita ngga mungkin LDR kan? jadi, kita putus ya!" lanjut Shiho berusaha untuk tenang. Mata Shinichi membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengarnya. Inilah yang paling ia takutkan.

"Tapi tunggu aku kembali ya, aku akan menjadi pacarmu lagi saat aku kembali nanti walaupun aku ngga tau kapan aku akan kembali," kata Shiho sambil mencium dahi Shinichi dengan lembut dan pergi meninggalkan Shinichi sendiri karena Jodie memanggilnya. Shinichi terdiam sambil memegang dahinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Shiho tadi. Ia tersenyum dengan miris.

"Ya, aku akan nunggu kamu," kata Shinichi pelan.

**_Flashback mode: off_**

"Ran Mouri… aku ngga akan bisa mengakuimu…" kata Shinichi sambil memejamkan matanya.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Star list:<strong>

**Ran Mouri**

**Sonoko Suzuki**

**Shinichi Kudou**

**Kaito Kuroba**

**Heiji Hattori**

**Eisuke Hondo**

**Saguru Hakuba**

**Makoto Kyogoku**

**Shiho Miyano**

**Akemi Miyano**

**Jodie Starling**

**Song list:**

**Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne**

**My Heart by Acha feat Irwansyah**

* * *

><p>AN:

Minna-san… inilah dia chap 2nya! Gimana nih menurut kalian? kalo ada yang kurang kasih tau ya lewat review! Aku menerima segala bentuk kritik maupun saran kok. Key, akhir kata klik review please… ^^

jawaban review non login:

Edogawa Sora

udah ku perbaiki ^^

makasih ya sarannya :D


End file.
